2 AM
by Frayed at the Edges
Summary: Lana stares in the dark night, memories swirling like the snow outside her window. And when 2 a.m rolls around she succumbs to those memories and relishes them...


**I wrote this one shot about 2 years ago and I can't believe I never posted it on this site.**

**The song is called 2 a.m by Alexz Johnson-you can listen to it on youtube because it wont let me add a link to it here...**  
**It's by my favorite artist...and the song is amazing! lol...Anyways, I hope you all like this...It's placed in the future and I wrote in like in 30 minutes!**

* * *

_**Snow falls on the City  
White on White**_

Lana stood in front of her large suite window staring out over the vast city before her. The soft white puffs were falling gently onto the awaiting earth…the first snowfall of the new year. It was beautiful, in a sense. Everything seemed to glisten and sparkle. She remembered loving the first snowfall as a child, watching with wide eyed amazement as it covered the fields surrounding her home with a beautiful white blanket. Sometimes she'd stand out in an open field with her tongue jutting out trying to catch the flakes floating softly down from the heavens…and more often than not a few caught her long eyelashes. It seemed so…so innocent.

_**It's the color of hope,  
On an unforgiving night**_

She'd give anything to go back to a time of innocence.

Unfolding her arms from in front of her chest, she gently touched her lips and closed her eyes remembering a moment from only hours ago. He had kissed those lips, with all intents and purposes of being an innocent and friendly kiss…

_**You kissed me into ruins  
Sin on Sin  
Now I gotta love your love letters  
Written on my skin**_

But it was like something was triggered and neither of them could let go. The simple kiss had deepened, intensified, and had become more a of hungry need.

Her mind had screamed at her to quit while she was ahead. They weren't supposed to be kissing like that…

But it just felt so…right…

So natural…

His lips on hers, it was like being home. With his arms wrapped tightly around her, she felt happier than she had in years. Everything wrong in her life seemed to disappear and it was just the two of them.

Again.

Like it used to be.

Like it should have been…

_**I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say Amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 a.m**_

It had been years since Lana had seen those deep, mystical eyes of Clark's. And she thought she could do it. See him without feeling everything she ever used to. She thought she would have been strong enough, to act like the adult she had grown up to be without his ever protective presence. But when she met his eyes from across the crowded room, everything came flooding back.

She felt 20 and helpless again staring into those intense orbs she could never quite read. And she wanted to be rescued…by him…

_**If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms  
Of 2 a.m**_

A shiver ran down Lana's spine and she once again folded her arms across her chest and blinked, still staring out the large window. Unbeknownst, a salty tear began to trickle down her soft cheek and she didn't bother to blink back the few that soon followed.

_**Someone's scratching music through the walls  
Sirens weaving through the streets  
I must've missed your call  
I'm gathering up these nights  
Black on Black  
I know your voice like it's my own  
And it makes my heart go slack**_

She had been the one to finally pull away, not knowing how long had passed since they had been locked in each other's arms.

Lana remembered feeling angry being the one strong enough to pull away…All she wanted to do was reattach her lips to his. It was like he was a drug…and she was addicted. She had been strong for too long now, and she wanted him to let her be weak for just one night.

But he was just as lost as she was. If not more.

She remembered his eyes widening behind those hideous glasses as he took in what had just happened between them.

"Lana," her heart hurt when he spoke her name like that. God, how she missed his soothing voice.

"I know, Clark," she responded with a rueful grin.

A sad smile had played across his slightly swollen lips and he loosened the embrace he had her in, but didn't entirely let go.

Once again Lana had to be the stronger one as she released herself from the Man of Steel's grasp and kissed him softly and lovingly on the cheek, lingering longer than appropriate. "It was good seeing you," She had whispered before backing away slowly, knowing it was time for her to go.

Clark didn't come after her…he had his obligations…and although it made her happy sometimes knowing it wasn't she he rescued anymore, it also hurt.

_**I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say Amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 a.m  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms  
Of 2 a.m**_

She didn't understand why she did this to herself. Lana was the one to who had insisted it was best for them to go their separate ways all those years before…yet she couldn't seem to move on.

Sure, she had her façade of happiness. She pretended everything was perfect and her life was exactly the way it supposed to be.

But she knew…

She knew there would always be the most important thing missing, and that was her heart.

She had very willingly given it away years ago to the only man she'd ever truly loved. And it would always be his to keep.

_**If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 a.m  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms  
Of 2 a.m…**_

Now, in her empty suite, Lana was left with only the tingling sensation where his lips had caressed hers and memories from another lifetime…

Tears fell carelessly down their worn path on her cheek, but she didn't care, because there was no one to see her like this. This was the time of night she allowed herself the emotional freedom. When she gave herself the leisure to think of things she swore she would never again…to dream of things that could never be…

It was only in the wee hours of the morning all her walls could crumble and no one would ever know because by morning she would be the strong, brazen woman she portrayed for all to see.

But right now she could just…be…Lana Lang.

The girl who fell in love with Clark Kent.

_**Of 2 a.m…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Frayed at the Edges


End file.
